


Todo un jugador.

by cintia24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cintia24/pseuds/cintia24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo empezó, por culpa de Scott… siguió con la inocencia de nuestro rubiecillo amigo en común, al cual tercio… ¡Mi maldita y, embrujada boca!. Continuo, con la pimentada lengua de Lydia… siguió por el comentario astuto de Danny y prosiguió con el sarcasmo cruel de Aiden… esperen… qué ya me perdí… por qué después de “Esas fotos...”</p><p>Nada seria igual.</p><p>Editado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Todo transcurrió un hermoso día de verano.

Para ser exactos: En el nuevo departamento de Derek-estoyrefuerte-Hale.

Por culpa del hechizo de un Brujo, Druida o como quieran llamarle...

Nuestro equipo de licantropos. termino, sin sus Super-lobunos-poderes. Y, así seria hasta la próxima luna llena e Isaac aprendería a no decirle   **“No’’** a un hombre con el complejo de Draco Malfoy. Y, Scott ah… pensar antes de actuar.

Ahora. Sin sus Super censores: El olfato, la vista y, claro el oído. Eran como humanos... pero con la fuerza y, agilidad de un lobo. Solo tenían un pobre 45 %  de su potencial.

Pero era suficiente para que alguno me arrancara la cabeza.

Si, me pasaba de listo. Seria niño muerto…

Por el momento.

Me comportaría.

Derek, Temía que algún enemigo apareciera y, se aprovechará de nuestra debilidad. Por algo somos un equipo. **Raro.**  Pero equipo al fin.

Mi mejor amigo en el mundo sigue siendo el Alfa.

Derek se ah vuelto todo un tío buenorro con complejo de sobre protector de humanos y, Jackson reapareció en nuestras vidas, luego de ser pateado **literalmente** de Londres.

Pasaríamos las noches juntos hasta la llegada de la nueva luna. Después de todo. La reconstrucción de la **Mansión Hale** había sido tan perfecta que hasta teníamos mas espacio y, habitaciones, canchas de tenis, un patio enorme para practicar lacrosee y, una súper piscina para pasárnosla como millonarios en el verano.

**¡ NO, Mentira!.**

  
Todos estaríamos apretujados en el nuevo loft de Derek. Igual que sardinas enlatadas…. **¿Qué pensaban?** Ni qué Peter… fuera Aladino con su lámpara mágica para reparar tan rápido la mansión.

En fin.

Nos encontraríamos para ver películas, contar historias, molestar a Derek. Jugar en la play… molestar a Derek, comer pizzas, hacer peleas de almohadas, jugar a las cartas, molestar a Derek…

Pero después de unas horas todo se volvió confuso… raro… y, hasta me atrevo a decir… que se armo un ambiente que rayaba en lo  **Erótico**.

Si. Escucharon, Bien.

**Erótico…**

_Todo empezó, por culpa de Scott… siguió con la inocencia de nuestro rubiecillo amigo en común, al cual tercio… ¡Mi maldita y, embrujada boca!. Continuo, con la pimentada lengua de Lydia… siguió por el comentario astuto de Danny y prosiguió con el sarcasmo cruel de Aiden… esperen… qué ya me perdí… por qué después de “Esas foto”._

_**Nada seria igual.** _

_Flash back._

* * *

 

  
Como un rey en su palacio.

Me encontraba extendido a lo largo y, a lo ancho sobre el sillón de nuestro ex-alfa. Cualquiera, diría que era una versión humana de Sid el de “La era del hielo” ese qué suele desparramarse sobre una roca.

Todo era silencio... hermoso y, cálido silencio, faltaba poco para que me pusiera a roncar a pata suelta.− ¡Perdimos!− Grito-medio gruño mi campeón y, mejor amigo. Scott McCall.

De la impresión me caí del sillón.

Desde que lo vi en la entrada del departamento. Supe, que algo estaba mal con él− ¿Qué? −,Supuse qué se había peleado con alguno de sus betas… o como siempre; Peleado con su novia en turno. **_¿Cuando entendería que era gay?_ _¡¿Cuántas Alison y, kiras tenía que haber en la vida de Scott, para qué ése pelmazo lo reconociera?!_** Y mas importante **_¡¿Cuándo ganare la apuesta que hice con Isaac?_**   _Todo a su tiempo…_ decía mi enorme cerebro… _todo a su tiempo…_

_El pobre e inocente Isaac..._

El mismo, me daría la victoria.

( **Juaaa, jaa, jaa** ) Risa maléfica xd.

Volviendo a mi caída.

− ¡¿Qué?! − Gracias a la rapidez de mis agiles-torpes manos. Mi bello rostro no dio de lleno contra el suelo. − ¡¿Que perdiste?! − Pregunte. para nada interesado. Sobando mis manos y rodillas. − Ahí! ¡¿Por que tenías que gruñir así…?! − apreté mis labios en un mohin y, busque la respuesta de mi amigo-hermano. 

Scott arqueo una ceja y me miro seriamente mientras se acercaba. trague en seco y, me enderece como símbolo de respeto, frente a mi Alfa. Ojos contra ojos. Mirada de asesino serial-contra ojitos de borrego listo pal-matadero.

Extrañamente esta vez no era Scott el borrego.

− No. Perdí.

− ¿Entonces…?

− ¡Perdimos!

− APA… es general, la cosa?. − Qué yo supiera… lo de la maldición, ya lo teníamos bastante asimilado. Además de qué al tipo lo habíamos encerrado dentro de una roca de no sequé… que trae Lydia en el cuello.

Busque entre mis ropas lo qué según Scotty nos faltaba.

Tenia mi celular (Sin crédito) pero no creo que sea eso lo que nos falte. Me palme los bolsillos. la  cartera estaba tan vacía como siempre. Mis muy preciados auriculares e **infaltable** : Mi estampita de San Expedito. ¿Que? Escuche qué era el de las causas perdidas…. Mas perdido que **yo,** con tanto lobo... ¿Quien? − Nop, tengo todo.

Y, como era de esperarse Scotty perdió la paciencia.

Me sujeto de ambos brazos zamarreando-me como un muñeco de trapo . Y, Así, entendí que algo le faltaba a mi amigo, ese día... “¡Le faltaba un tornillo!” _¿Derek tendría uno por ahí? Quizás, el que perdió su tío… aun funcionara_.− ¡Scott, cálmate! que pareces un vibrador de esos que me reg… olvídalo.

Por suerte.

Scott parecía no estar concentrado en lo que decía. − ¡Perdimos! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! − Me soltó y, empezó a caminar en círculos delante de mi, mientras yo caía en el sillón sentado.

Sin entender nada.

 _¿Cuándo llegaría Derek?_ Maldita la hora en que dije. _“Vamos temprano Scott así, tenemos mejores lugares y, le vaciamos la heladera a Derek-tedetesto_ - _Hale” ¡¿Cuándo, llegarían los demás?!_ − Scotty estaba insoportable. _¡Maldita la hora en qué Derek me dio una copia de su llave!_ Un momento. _¿Por qué me dio una copia a mí… si, me odia?. Ah… eso va para los expedientes “S”._ Scott seguía despotricando.

_Entonces soltó algo qué llego a mis delicados y, bellos oídos. entonces lo entendí a medias…_

− ¿Estábamos en guerra? ¿Por qué no me entere? ¡Esto es toda su culpa!. Papá no me dice nada desde que se entero que sois lobos. − Me queje.

− ¿De que hablas?

Empece a divagar moviendo mis manos de un lado al otro.− Seeep! ¿No dijiste que perdimos… contra… los italianos y, los Uruguayos? Y… Algo de fracasar contra… las costas ricas… o algo así…

− Stiles!

− ¿Qué? − _¿Acaso dije algo malo? ,S_ onreí.

− ¿En que país vives?

Me mire los pies… aguantándome la risa− ¿En Inglaterra… tu sabes… Dios, Salve a la reina? − Scott suspiro. Relajado, volví la vista a el y, me encoge de hombros, para volver a recostarme en el sillón cruzando mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.− Tengo que conseguirme un sillón de estos... ¿Crees que Derek me lo regale?

− Esto es serio.

− Hablo en serio… Aunque... pues… a veces pienso qué soy… Alicia en el país de las maravillas… pero me faltan extensiones.

− Definitivamente. − Soltó Isaac llegando como pancho por su casa. Y, lanzándome su mochila encima. − Y eres tan pecho plano como ella − _¡Que cruel!_

− Auch!. ¿Qué llevas, ladrillos?!

− **Rocas**.− Con su media sonrisa en los labios. Mire a Scott buscando apoyo, mas el muy idiota solo tenia estrellitas en los ojos. Bufe − Eso es por no traerme.

− Te dije que le pidieras aventó a Scott.

− Muérete. − Murmuro entre dientes. Mientras buscaba una cerveza en la heladera.

− ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Isaac? Pude traerte en mi moto…

 _Awww... pobre-sito_ ** _. Malo Isaac, muy malo._** − No necesito que me traigas…− Soltó avergonzado. Lanzándose a un extremo del sillón. Saque mis pies a tiempo. Isaac callo sentado, con la lata de cerveza. Sin perder una sola gota.

− Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.

− Muérete de la envidia.−

_Notan; La mala onda._

Dos días atrás habíamos hecho una apuesta. Una en la que se planteaba bastante la orientación sexual de nuestro amigo en común. **Scott.** Obviamente, este no se había enterado de nada.

Isaac, a pesar de ser bastante distraído. Se dio cuenta que intentaba dejarlo siempre a solas con Scott. Bueno, quizás fue _**Alison**_ la que le hizo notar aquel detalle.

− ¿Por que siempre quieres matarme?

− ¿Por que Será… ? − Me devolvió Isaac en tono irónico.

− ¿Será que tengo algo que tu quieres? Será eso?

− ¿De que hablas? − Arrugando el ceño y apretando la lata de Cerveza.

− Stiles! − Me reprendió mi super-alfa.

Lo ignore.

Nos miramos desafiantes y, deslizando el nombre como el sigsageo de una serpiente solté− a Scott.

− “¡¿Qué?” − Isaac se ruborizo completamente, tanto que sus cabellos pasaron a ser rojo cobrizo.

Mientras Scott no entendía que pasaba.

De golpe y, porrazo quite mi cara seria para darles una sonrisa picara.− ahh! Admite que te gustaría ser el brazo derecho del Alfa ¡ah! Y tener mi hermosura-inglesa. − señalándome. − Una mordidita como la tuya y, hubiera sido todo un Brad pitt en versión café-con leche…

− ¿No sera... leche... salpicada con cafe?− Se burlo Isaac.

Los tres reímos. pero me sobresalte al escuchar una maléfica voz a mi espalda.− ¡¿A quien hay que morder?

− Ya no estas para esos trotes, Peter. − Se burla Lydia abriéndose paso detrás de el.

− Dale una oportunidad al vejete, Amor. − Suelta Aiden.

− Viejo? Chico, podría hacerte una cirugía de nariz gratis, con solo un golpe.

− No estaría mal. − Murmura jackson entrando con unas bolsas de compras.

− ¡Cierra la boca inbesil!.

 Sonreímos con isaac y abrazados le empezamos a cantar a Aiden − _**“ Siento… celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otro chico. Siento celos… celos…”**_

− Ya cállense par de payasos.

Lydia se sentó ignorándolos.

− No siento celos de él.− Señalando a Jackson.

− Claro, solo me odia por ser el verdadero novio de la que cree… “Su chica”

− Es mi novia.− Aclaro.

− ¡Ella y, yo nunca terminamos!.

− Espera… ¿Lydia eres novia de los ** _TRES_**?−  Todos me miraron y, con la atención puesta por completo sobre mi... sonreí inocente− ¿Qué?

− Tu y, yo ni siquiera empezamos.

− Pues yo tengo un leve recuerdo hormigueando en mi trompita. − Estirando los labios.

− ¡¿Besaste a Stiles?! − Soltaron ambos ¿novios?

− Un par de chicos peleando por ti, siento envidia. − Suelta Danny… caminando hasta ponerse cerca de nuestra peliroja y, sentándose a su lado con varias películas en sus manos.

− ¿Por qué? Si, me tienes a mí − Se acerco y, le dio un pico en los labios.

¿Es necesario que diga que ese es Ethan?

Na verdad…

Mi rostro se descompuso dramáticamente. − ¡Por favor, búsquense un hotel!

−Lo dices... Por que tu sigues siendo un solteron.− Ese fue un golpe innecesario.

Acomodamos los víveres entre silbidos, comentarios y, gritos.

Mi peliroja amiga se escandalizo, sacando de su cartera. lo que parecía un libro y, lo puso sobre la mesa.− Alison, ¡Aun sigues mirando esa foto! − La ex-novia y cazadora. Llego detrás de todos… con una Cora trepada en su hombro. − ¡¿Cora? ¡Tu también!

Alison levanto la mirada, aparentando estar… − ¿Qué ¿ eh… me hablas a mi? − …Algo perdida. − Lo siento lydia. − dijo avergonzada. Pero luego termino peleando por sujetar la foto que Cora quería arrebatarle. − Diablos, es qué esta cuerisimo. − dijo la mayor.

− Cuerisimo…?! Creo que perdí la sensibilidad en mis piernas… − Comunico Cora.

− Yo las siento más que nunca. − Sostuvo Alison.

− ¡Chicas! − Las regaño, Peter.

− ¡Deberían estar destrozadas por que perdimos!− Aiden algo molesto.

− Otro con la perdida. − Deslice con suspicacia.

Scott con media sonrisa.− Al fin alguien que me entiende. − Agradeció la llegada de Aiden. 

− Entenderte, hermano. Si, ah sido la derrota mas dolorosa de mi vida. − Suelta Jackson. − Claro, y el hecho que este idiota salga con **mi novia**. − Señalando a Aiden.

− ¿Me puedes explicar por que aun no lo descuartizo? − Le pregunto a su novia. 

Dado que ella lo ignoro. Decidí iluminar al gemelo malvado. − Por que Scott es tu jefe, Lydia te odiaria, Derek se aria el desayuno con tus restos y, puede qué muy en el fondo-fondo -fondo te simpatice... ¡No me mires así! − Me queje. − **Si** , lo matas.−  Yo te compraría un boleto a las Bahamas. Piénsalo…

Todos nos acomodamos y, la tarde se hizo noche. Esperando a que el dueño del loft llegara y, ver las benditas películas. Los hombres: Scott, isaac y, en el medio de ambos, Yo. estábamos sobre el sillón largo y, en dos sillas a un lado de nosotros estaban de mano izquierda Jackson, del lado derecho Aiden en los sillones pequeños y, dejando una mesa ratona encerrada en el medio de nosotros. Estaban Peter y, frente a él Ethan. Todos mirando la televisión. Mientras qué las chicas y, Danny estaban sentados en la mesa redonda detrás del sillón.

− ¿Dándonos la espalda como siempre, no chicos?

− Excepto en el **sexo** , amor.

− Vuelve a decir eso, idiota. − Amenaza Aiden.

− No lo dije por Lydia. − Y todos nos miramos intrigados.

La única persona que ah estado tan cerca del cuerpo de Jackson a sido su mejor amigo Danny. Por lo que Ethan le mira molesto.

− ¡ Oye! Ni siquiera lo piensen. Blaaa! Jackson es como mi hermano.

−Por si las dudas… te estaré vigilando. − previene Ethan.

− Pero que confianza me tienes… − Murmuro Danny.

− Lo dice el que se estaba morreando, con aquel chico… cuando buscábamos a Kira… − por la mirada que le daba Ethan y, la cara de Danny. Aiden supuso que estaba hablando de más. − Mejor me callo.

− Valla! Cuéntanos tu secreto Jackson tienes a dos hombres tras tus huesos. Sabes… mejor no. No te envidio ni en lo mas mínimo… amo mi vida. Amo mi bello cuerpo y, amo no tener bello cada que llega mi luna.

− Cálmate, lampiño. − Me señalo con el dedo. − Aun estas a tiempo… − Mostrándome sus colmillos.

−Tu novio debió sacarles los colmillos, también.− Murmure a Isaac

Tras sus manos.− ¡Qué, no era mi novio!− Escondió su rostro avergonzado.

Ah Se me hablando el corazonzote este que tengo. − No hay nada de malo en ser bisexual, Isaac. − Jackson me sonrío picaramente. − al menos que seas un sexo-pata como el. − señale a Jackson.

− Apoyo a Stiles. − Soltó Jackson con una pizca de doble sentido qué se dejo ver claramente en aquella media sonrisa que me lanzaba.

Las rizas no se hizo esperar en la sala.

− ¿Y, por que Stilesss necesitaría tu apoyo? − las sonrisas murieron en aquella sala… _(ajajá)_ − ¿Qué les pasa? Ni que hubieran visto a un fantasma.

− No. Pero… con esa cara... asustas a cualquiera. − Suelta la hermana menor del hombre que al entrar me había quitado la respiración.

   
Las risas volvieron a relucir... mientras intentaba calmar a mi tonto corazón.

Los comentarios y, charlas siguieron.

Los muchachos discutían el partido de Inglaterra y, los nuevos talentos de los demás países. Pero como cada vez que llegaba el anochecer… Esperaba qué entre los lobos empezara a aparecer su forma atrevida y, fogosa en cada comentario.

Las chicas y, Danny no se habrían dado cuenta dado qué Jackson, Peter e Aidan de por si, son así. Pero Ethan, Scott e isaac… demostrarían la teoría que se formaba en mi cabeza. De que la luna… hacia su magia, cada que se le daba la regalada gana. Siendo, el amigo del alfa, tenia información que muchos ignoraban...

De acuerdo.

Lydia, también estaba en esto. Ella fue la que tubo una idea qué considere algo… **tonta**. Pero ella como siempre, tiene su forma de convencerme de lo contrario.

Era mi turno de abrir mi boca… Bueno, eso creí cuando Scott, se me adelanto.  
− ¿Qué es eso? − Pregunto Scott. Al ver a Lydia jugando con el libro entre sus manos. Abriéndolo y, cerrándolo.

−¿Qué cosa? − Tanto Lydia, como yo, agradecimos mentalmente el hecho de que los chicos no tuvieran sus poderes para notar su mentira. Proseguimos con total naturalidad. − OH, te refieres… A esto… no, no es nada. solo un Álbum… qué hicimos con Stiles.

 _Que?!!! Se suponía que tenia que decir con las chicas. ¡Las chicas!._ Me sonroje y, casi intente meterme dentro del relleno del sofá.

Al diablo la Naturalidad. sentí como si me hubieran hecho calson chino.

− ¿Stiles? Tu lo hiciste con Lydia…? **wowww…**

Y el **wowwww** de Cora solo hizo que maldijera a lydia en idiomas que ni yo, sabia que sabia.

− Necesitaba un hombre para esto… y, es el único en el que confío. − Sostuvo, provocando que Aidan se molestara y, Jackson riera para luego mirarla molesto. Eran amigos ahora, pudo confiara en él también. − Es para un proyecto.

Cora y, Alison nos miraron sin entender. − Me a quedado brillante… Stiles, es un genio. Debo admitir que no creí que tuviera tan buen gusto. − Ellas ni siquiera habían tocado aquél álbum.

− Seguro es de moda..− dijo evidentemente aburrido por el tema. Su novia solo pensaba en la moda.

− Stiles, buen gusto?. − chasqueo la lengua Jackson. − Tienes que estar bromeando.

− No es de moda. − resoplo la pelirroja. − De todas formas no es de su incumbencia.

Todos dejaron el tema por la paz. Pero era obvio que a todos les picaba el bicho de la intriga. Scott, me murmuro al oído.

− ** _¿De que se trata ese álbum?_** − Scott

  
− _**Tiene algo que ver con notros?**_ − En murmullo, isaac.

  
− **_Son fotos de las chicas en topless._** − calculo, jackson.

  
− **_Te arranco la cabeza. Si, viste a mi novia en topless._ ** − Amenazo Aiden.

  
− **_¿Quien no ah visto a Lydia en topless? No seas ridículo_**.− le dije y, scott tubo que cubrirme con sus brazos para que no me matara.

Aiden quien fue sujetado por su hermano. Busco apoyo. Ethan hundió los hombros. − **_Ella lo bajo por todos los medios._**

− _**¿Qué?!**_

− _**Mejor agradece que se fijo en ti.** _ − Soltó Peter.

Derek parado en un rincón. Solo me observo con evidente molestia. mientras yo era acorralado en el medio del sillón, con tanta preguntadera.

Y, Derek se alejo resoplando. Mientras removía su hermoso cabello entre sus dedos.(como quisiera hacerlo por el, **_San expedito!!!_** )  Algo fastidiado. Quizás por tanta gente en el lugar.

− _**Son fotos tuyas con Lydia?**_. − Picaramente, Jackson.

− ** _Whittemore_ ** − le llamo la atención, Derek. − **_En primer lugar, no pueden ser fotos nuestras, por que nuestros ojos, no se ven._ ** − A quien le importa si no se ven sus ojos? me pregunte.− **_Y, en segundo lugar. Lydia esta con Aidan deberías respetar su relación y, no decir cosas… que dejen mal parados a Lydia y, Stiles… Si Aidan tiene que arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, ese alguien debes ser tú._**

Y, un silbido se hacia escuchar… en el silencio que le siguió a aquel derroche de palabras de parte de mi ojiverde.− Sobrino, voto por ti.

− Solo bromeábamos… − Soltó Jackson a la defensiva y, bastante nervioso por la mirada del mayor. − Qué intenso. − murmuro.

Derek gruño y, Scott intervino. − Bueno. ¡Basta!. Queremos llevar la noche en paz.

− Derek, cálmate. Qué a mi me gusta la lengua picante de Jackson. − sonreí. Y todos siguieron con silbidos y, risas.

− Publícalo en los diario. − Se divirtió Jackson. Mientras se lanzaba sobre nosotros para quedar sentado entre el rubio blandengue y, yo. Paso sus brazos por los hombros de ambos y, Scott quedo apretado y, bastante incomodo en el sillón. − Ahora, necesitare suerte para conseguir otra Lydia.

− Suerte y, publicidad? − Se burlo Isaac intentando quitar la mano de jackson de su hombro. − ¿Acaso buscas empleo O pareja?.

− Hoy en día… una pareja es un empleo que se debe mantener… − Sostuvo Scott.

− Séeep. Scott es el más indicado para decirte eso.

− Stiles! − risas y, mas risas.

− ¿Qué?! Con el tiempo que llevamos juntos, deberías aprender a digerir mis frases, scott.

Derek resoplo y, se alejo.

Enarque una ceja. _¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?_

* * *

 

\Las horas corrieron, y las miradas estaban puestas en aquel Álbum que Lydia cuidaba mas que a su vida. No sabia si reir.. O reir…

 

Con la ayuda de Danny y, Peter nos pusimos a hacer las pizzas Y, papas fritas a pedido de **J.W.** como le decía…

Ambos, nos llevábamos bastante bien. Mas después de que al llegar a Beicon Hill. Se dirigió a mi casa y, charlamos. Me pidió disculpas por haber sido un completo bravucón tanto conmigo, como con Scott. Esa nueva actitud de Jackson. Se gano varios puntos, como mi preferido en la manada. A pesar de que aun se negaba a pagar el arreglo del mi precioso jeep. _Ya lo convencería…_

La cocina estaba apartada de el Loft y, era bastante grande para movernos de un lado al otro. Una vez qué casi todo estuvo listo. Danny, Ethan y, Peter llevaron las bebidas a la mesa ratona frente al sillón. Aiden se ocupo de llevar las papas fritas, para hacer enojar a J.W.

Me quede esperando a que las pizzas estén para llevar al menos la primera. Recordé que me gustaba ponerles una pizca de orégano y, busque por todas las alacenas… fue en ese preciso instante en que me estire. Que sentí el calor de otro cuerpo pegado al mío. Trage en seco. Cuando la respiración de el obvio hombre detrás de mi… se hizo presente en mi oreja izquierda… − **¿Perdiste algo?** − joder, decir que me tembló hasta el alma con esa voz, seria poco.

− Bus-busco… el-l… orégano. − OK, eso fue vergonzoso. Maldito titubeo.

Se estiro, pegándose aun mas a mi cuerpo, diablos. Como se puede ser tan… ahhggg me sentía, como ropa siendo refregada sobre una tabla, caliente. − **aquí, esta.** − Susurro en mi oído, al dejar de estirarse, obviamente, menos que yo, detrás de mi… sentí como la mano que pasaba en mi hombro, bajaba sutilmente posesionándose en mi cintura sujetándose a ella. joder… lo estaba haciendo a propósito? − **Necesitas… algo mas?** − Que si, Nece… mierda, con esa sesión de fregoteo gratis, necesitaba un doctor que atendiera un futuro ataque cardiaco. Puso la bolsa de orégano en mi mano y, nuestras manos se rozaron, sus dedos parecían querer mas que un simple contacto. Pude sentir su mirada clavada en mi cuello, eso era interesante. Un lobo que se vuelve vampiro… uno demasiado sensual, para soportar… Me encomendé a un par de santos, ya se imaginara, cual fue el primero. Decidido a girar mi rostro al bello espécimen detrás de mi, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Verde oliva contra café cubano, derretidos al encontrarse tan cerca de sus labios. Volví a tragar, sintiéndome mas que nervioso, incitado. Estábamos demasiado pegados en una cocina demasiado grande para que fuera… accidental, cualquiera podía entrar y, pensar cualquier cosa, ¡Yo lo estaba haciendo! Pensaba en que seria fasil aproximarme mas y, chocar con esos carnosos y, caninos labios… luego, solo acusaría a una contusión cerebral o resbalo de mozarela en el piso. ¿A quien no le pasaba eso? Todo era valido. Después de ese beso, claro.

Pero al parecer no fui yo el que resbalo con la mozarela. Por que antes de poder siquiera actuar o pensar en algo. Mi vida paso ante mis ojos, cual película romántica. El me giro por completo, con brusquedad, me subió a la mesada y, se apodero de mis labios. Mientras se posesionaba entre mis piernas. Gemí ante el contacto de nuestros miembros… pero él no se intimido, ni pensó en soltarme y, dejarlo todo ahí… no. Sus labios parecían apurar la tarea de recorrer los míos por completo, lamió mi labio superior y, tiro de el abriendo mi boca y, profundizando en ella con su lengua. Dios, no pude evitar soltar el orégano, que no recordaba tener en mis manos. Mi mano ahora libre se apodero de su cabello, incitándolo a acercarse aun mas, si es que se podía. Soltó mis labios para dejarme respirar… no se si el lo necesitara. Por que apunto a mi cuello, en ese mismo instante. Saboreándolo, deleitándose, como si estuviera ultrajando un mantecado en su boca. Eso me excitaba, aun mas… su cuerpo me decía, que quería probarme por completo. No me di cuenta que mi otra mano estaba toqueteando su trasero, hasta que sentí la suya en el mío. Atrayéndome mas a él. Mía culpa. No lo se, todo se perdió, cuando su boca ultrajo la mía nuevamente, húmedo, caliente, desesperado… jamás imagine vivir un momento así, mucho menos, con él…

Pude escuchar a alguien a lo lejos… pero mis sentidos estaban bastante conectados con mi musculoso, según mis manos. Y OK, también mis ojos… Moreno. Se alejo de mi y, quede con mi boca estirada, cual trompita de pato. Una mueca de molestia se poso en mi rostro al verlo limpiarse los labios y, carraspear. Dios! hasta eso lo hacia sexualmente/atractivo. − Derek, tanto te tardas en traer un estupido, trapo?

  
− Lo siento… Alison, estaba ayudando a sacar las pizzas a Stiles.− Carraspeo. Me baje de la mesada. − Están… demasiado calientes, pero les falta un poco.

Un poquito… me faltaba a mi… diablos! Había olvidado a los chicos…. Gracias al cielo, no habían escuchado nada. ¡Gracias, estupida maldición! Joder, las pizzas. Poquito, seguro se me quemaron. Apurado fui a revisarlas…

− Toma. − Escuche a Derek que le daba seguramente el trapo a Alison. Mientras yo estaba dándoles la espalda agachado, con la mano de sacar cosas del horno… como se llama? A quien le importa. No recuerdo ni mi maldito nombre… suspire. Y las saque una por una… − Diles, que si no lo dejan como estaba. Les arrancare miembro por miembro.

− Tan sutil, como siempre − le sonrío Alison − verdad, stiles?

Yo asistí sin mirarla. Diablos! No encontraba ni mi voz. Quizás Derek me había succionado hasta el timbre de voz.

Corte una en trozos perfectos y, me gire con la fuente dispuesto a llevarla a la sala. Derek me la quito de las manos − Me encargo de esto. − Aseguro.

− Puedo solo. − No supe por que pero estaba molesto. − Graci...

Volvió a besarme mas despacio y, moviendo sus labios suavemente sobre los míos. cerré mis ojos, como sintiéndome en un sueño. La bandeja paso a sus manos, maldito vándalo − **De nada.**

Se fue dejándome ahí, solo. Lo primero que quise hacer fue tirar de la mano que tenia de guante y, pisarla como don ramón, cuando esta irritado. Que diablos fue todo eso?. El no podía fijarse en mi? Era una locura… intente no golpearme con la sartén en la cabeza. Seria ridículo. Seria tan yo. Que asustaba. Suspire y, saque la otra pizza a la cual si le puse el orégano que tanto quería, a partir de ahora, lo consagraría. Cora vino por la pizza. Lo cual me desilusiono un poco… pero luego. Derek entro y, me pidió que le alcanzara el pan. A Isaac le gustaba la pizza con pan. Genial. Cora se fue y, yo me dirigí a la puerta de la cocina, para llevarle el bendito pan a Isaac y, quizás lanzárselo por la cabeza.

Derek apareció cortándome el paso, se los digo, tiene complejo de vampiro. Me sujeto del hombro de la camiseta azul, con el dibujo de un puño dorado en alto. Y me empotro contra la pared de la cocina. Como aquella vez en mi casa. Pero esta vez, Derek actuaba muy diferente. Me quito la bolsa de pan de las manos. Y, me beso mientras yo hacia un tonto intento de molestarme, lanzarle insultos. Me estaba comiendo! Joder, me estaba devorando con su boca. Casi no podía ni respirar. El entreabría mis labios, los besaba, los mordía y, tiraba como goma de mascar mientras apretaba mi trasero y, provocaba una fricción entre nuestros cuerpo. Cierta anatomía de ambos, estaba demasiado dura. Me soltó, dándome una pequeña nalgada en donde antes me apretaba el trasero. Se acerco a mi oído mientras me daba un pequeño estirón en la oreja, con sus dientes y, luego chupaba la misma zona que mordía. Como pidiendo perdón. Su respiración se normalizo en un santiamén, mientras la mía intentaba calmarse. − **Te quiero en mi cama, esta noche.** − Y, ahí estaba el corte circuito. Eso era una orden, dada con tanta sensualidad qué mi corazón dio, el triple de latidos por segundo. Un momento. Me quiere obligar a acostarme con él? A que sea solo una noche salvaje y, si te veo luego te saludo… No! Yo no soy un chico fácil!. Observe a Derek con el ceño fruncido y, el me dio otro corto beso en los labio, a cambio. − **Lo harás.** − Reafirmo. − **Serás todo mió, te are mió.** − fiebre, fiebre es lo que tenia… el calor era desolador… la voz me fallaba, y los labios a pesar de haberse humedecido por los de Derek.,ahora parecían el desierto del Sahara. Tenia toda una corriente eléctrica paseándose por mi cuerpo. La llamada de los muchachos, hizo que Derek se fuera de la cocina y, que yo me bajara una botella de agua mineral que había sobre la mesa. Aún así, sentía que me estaba quemando en el infierno.

Ser su yo? Su yo!!! Con todos ahí… Diablos, tenia que estar demente.

Salí de la cocina con la bolsa de pan en las manos. Y, vi que Danny tenia el álbum entre sus dedos y, lo miraba sin creérselo. Era la segunda parte del plan. Según Lydia. Y yo ya no estaba tan seguro de seguir con ello… después de aquello, seria como decirle a Derek, Estoy dispuesto a todo.

Los demás se tomaban todo lo que había y, devoraban las pizzas, como predije: Aidan y, Jackson peleaban. Pidiéndole a Lydia que le diga al otro tal cosa… la pelirroja estaba a punto de explotar. Por que uno le quería poner salsa a las papas y, el otro no. Lydia cansada de escucharlos se paro entre ellos y tomando un plato. Repartió un poco de papas para cada uno y, les dijo. - Vuelven a pedirme algo, y Se los entrego a Peter como almuerzo sexual.

− Puedo elegir?. − Relamiéndose los labios.

− Cállate! − Gritaron ambos con los rostros desencajados y temblando de miedo.

  
− Diablos, Peter… Ya se me quito el apetito. − Solté.

− Puedo comerme tu porción?. − Soltó Scott, barriendo mi espacio personal amarrándome el cuello, con su brazo.

− Claro, lo mío es tuyo. − Solté limpiándole un poco de salsa que le escurría por los labios. Como algo normal que suelo hacer… escuche un resoplido y, un chasqueo de lengua. Mire a ambos lugares de donde venían los ruidos y, pude ver aun Isaac de brazos cruzados a un costado del sillón, con el ceño fruncido. Por lo cual quise reírme. Y a un Derek molesto mirándonos con ojos penetrantes. Me estremecí, y quite mi sonrisa de los labios. Scott le dio una mordida a la pizza que aun sujetaba entre mis dedos. Y casi me arranca un pedazo de ellos. − Oye! Ten cuidado.

− Scott, come como corresponde. − Demando a su alfa el muy cínico. Aprovechándose de la debilidad que afectaba a todos. − Y deja a stiles comer tranquilo.

− No hay problema, dije que no tengo apetito.

− Te ara falta comer, hazlo. − Me ordeno. ¿Me hará falta? ¿Por qu… Joder, recordé lo que me había dicho en la cocina. Y sentí un súbito mareo. Agradecí, estar sentado. Ese bastardo!

Luego de terminar de comer… todos ayudaron a limpiar. Acomodaron las cosas en el suelo. Almohadas y colchones. Los sillones también serian usados por el resto. Peter , Cora, Isaac y Derek tenían sus propias habitaciones. El resto. Seriamos gusanos en el suelo. Bueno.. Casi todos… por que a mi! Me habían demandado el patrón ir a sus aposentos, cual esclava. Me sentía Isaura, con Leoncio. Debo dejar de ver novelas… por Internet, con la madre de Scott… por dios!

Las películas no rehicieron esperar. Pero fue Scott el que le llamo la atención a Alison quien ahora tenían el álbum y, se comentaba cosas con Cora por lo bajo.

− Diablos! No puedo mas, Alison. − Le soltó a Alison que estaba sentada a su lado. La chica lo miro sorprendida.

− Joder, váyanse a un hotel. − Soltó inocente y cabreado Isaac, sin comprender… sentado delante de los ex novios. Quizás para no verlos juntos.

− Párese que no puede esperar tanto….− Dije recordando a cierta persona. A quien mire con molestar.  
− Oh, vamos… todos sabemos que a Scott ya no le va Alison ni ninguna fémina. − soltó la pelirroja, picosa. − Por ahora…

− Por que la aclaración Lydia? Acaso, hay que dudar de…

− Dudar, pero quien duda de él?. Y que importa si es así? Es el alfa… puede querer lo que se le de la gana!. Sea del sexo que sea… a nosotros, nos vale gorro.

− Me refería! A el Album qué tiene en sus manos.

Ohh…. General. Lo siento… parcial.

− Son solo… fotos.

− Se supone. − le dijo Jackson. Como si Cora fuera tonta, lo cual se gano una patada en el estomago. No debió decirle eso, teniéndola frente a el, en el suelo. Por suerte al estar en el colchón, todos estábamos descalzos. − Pero de que… ? − Intentando recuperar el aire.

− Hombres.

− Hombres?!!!  
− Dioses. − Ratifico, Cora con un dedo en alto.

Esto seria un desastre…

Alison giro el álbum y, dejo ver una foto bastante sensual de un hombre con una pelota frente a sus pelotas. El silbido de Peter despertó a todos. Derek me mataría, al ver lo que su pequeña hermanita miraba. Me encomendé otra vez a los santos.

− Mierda, ese es Gerald Pique, jugador de la selección española de fútbol… − soltó, Isaac como si estuviera leyendo la biografía del hombre entre sus músculos enmarcados.

− Te refieres al tío que esta con la rubia divina que mueve las caderas. − pregunto jackson, babeando. Junto con Aidan. Como si estuvieran viendo a Shakira frente a ellos.

− Rubia teñida.

− No seas celosa, Cora. El hombre hasta tiene un hijo. − Soltó la peliroja, con media sonrisa. Después, de darle un golpe en la cabeza a su novio. Para despertarlo.

− Eso no quita que este bueno. − Soltó Danny.

− No puedo desmentirte aunque quisiera, cariño. − Soltó, Ethan. Dandole uno de sus tantos picos, en los labios.

− Son fotos de futbolistas españoles. Es porno de mujeres? − Pregunto Scott, algo molesto por que Isaac miraba demasiado a ese sujeto. Como un cachorro decidiendo si tomar o no el hueso.

− Oye! A mi me sirve también. − Danny afirmado contra el pecho de su novio, Quitándole el álbum a Alison y, pasándoselo a Isaac. Como si fuera a propósito. − Son de distintos lados, pero creo que se me la mitad de los nombres. Tu conoces de futbol? Lidia necesita ponerles nombre… para sus fantasías. − Se burlo.

− Como tu, no? Verdad?

Casi todos rieron. Algunos estaban serios, tipo Derek recostado en el sillón.  
Con los pochochos yendo de un lado al otro, Isaac empezó a correr foto por foto y, contarnos algo de cada uno.

− Kevin-prince Boateng (GHANA)− se mostraba a el muchacho sonriendo de lado, sin camisa.

− Que piel... − Se atraganto Alison.

− Lucas Neill, AUSTRALIA.

− Esos ojazos.. Ahiiii, me muero. − Cora.

− Anders Svensson, SUECIA.

− Tiene mirada de loco, lindo...

− como la mia? −Danny, sonrío y beso a Ethan.

− La tuya es mas bonita.

− Ahí, por favor! − Solté indignado. − es necesario?

− Erik Lamela (ARGENTINA)

− Su apellido me da sexual.− dijo Lydia.

− Esos aritos brillosos, en sus oreja lo hacen ver sexi. − Comento, Isaac sin querer… carraspero. Y, se tenso/avergonso al ver la ceja enarcada de Scott.

GANARE MI APUESTA! GANARE MI APUESTA! Festejaba mi cerebro.

− Gonzalo Higuain ARGENTINA

− how... dan ganas de adoptarlo.

− No digas tonterías, Alison. − Soltó Peter abriéndose lugar entre las chicas. − Esta que se parte. Y ese? − Le pregunto a Isaac señalando el que estaba al otro lado de esa foto.

−Francisco Román Alarcón Suárez − Este galán más conocido como “Isco”, juega por la selección española, en la posición media punta. Hoy, juega por el Real Madrid de España

−grrr− Gruño Peter.

− Oliver Giround, FRANCIA con unos ojos y un cabello totalmente perfecto.

−Iker Casillas:− un romántico español, beso a su novia reportera después de ganar un partido. Delante de todo el mundo.

− Hetero… Que aburrido.

Todos rieron ante el típico comentario de Jackson.

− Este no lo recuerdo… es…emm…

− Bueno, − Se alegro Aiden. − Se nos descompuso el diccionario. Todos a dormir, Lys, tu quédate cerca de mi. No, valla a ser que cierto mano larga. Quiera pasarse de listo.

− Lo dices por mi? −Pregunto Jackson fingiéndose ofendido. − Respetare… no te tocare hasta que nos casemos, Aidi…

− Te matare!!! − Intento saltar sobre Jackson frente a el. Pero Lydia lo detuvo. Sujetándolo de su chaqueta.

− Cálmense! Que esto no se acaba! Stiles! Tu sigue… tu sabes, de esto.

Dios, voy a mandarte a mi amiga a tu lado. Procura recibirla con truenos y rayos. Pensé.

Tome el álbum entre mis manos y, señale como no queriendo la cosa, al muchacho que posaba con media tuaya tapando sus partes. − Eden Hazard: Ojos azules, test blanca y de la selección Belga, el jugador de 23 años

 

−Alexis-Sánchez − Tocopillano, chileno, con buenos abdominales y un tono de piel envidiable, el penúltimo en la lista, pero no menos importante es el “niño maravilla”, jugador de 25 años, delantero en el Barcelona de España.

 

− Con una estatura de 1,93, Edin Dzeko, delantero central del Manchester City

− A eso llamo información. Tipo de slip? Color preferido. − pregunto Peter. Ganándose un mohin de molestia por parte de Stiles.

− Leonardo Bonucci: Con un sensual acento, y desde el país cuatro veces campeón de la Copa del mundo, jugador de la selección italiana, como defensa. Con su cara de inocente niño entusiasmará a muchas mujeres en este Mundial.

− Valla, y cuando te nombre el partido. Fingiste demencia. − molesto Scott.

− Es un demente, un demente, lindo. − Sonrío Jackson dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Mas animado. Casi les vendi a los futbolistas.

− Oliver Giroud: Desde la selección de Francia, tenemos a este guapo hombre de 27 años, el cual se desempeña como delantero, muy admirado además por sus ojos azules

− El siguiente protagonista, procede de Camas, Sevilla. Es un tipo algo polémico sobre el césped y el inglés no es su fuerte. No parece un tipo especialmente guapo pero tiene ese “algo”que hace que las mujeres lo vean muy atractivo.  
El protagonista, Sergio Ramos, el jugador del Real Madrid, el hombre que conquista pedazo de mujeres

− Que envidia. − Silbaron Aiden, Scott e Jackson el cual pregunto… − y, esa morena que esta a su lado?.

− Es un error no debió salir en esa foto. − Resoplo Lydia. Arreglando su cabello tras las orejas.

− Se nota que esta toda retocada. − receloso isaac.

 

−Cristiano Ronaldo: A sus 29 nueve años, jugador de Portugal, aparte de ser conocido como el mejor y más completo jugador del mundo, claro pegando en la punta con Lionel Messi, jugador de Argentina. Que desprende una luz propia, que a pesar de no ser muy apuesto, cautiva a mujeres y, hombres. Ronaldo es también y siempre será el futbolista más guapo del mundo. Se ve reflejado en su trayectoria como modelo, en donde actualmente es rostros de la conocida marca Armani.

− Espera lydia aquí falta alguien. −Solté molesto…. Sin querer. Escandalizado, obviamente. −Y, es mi favorito.

− Tienes un favorito? − Pregunto Danny. − Quiero verlo, pero ya!

− Espera!. Stiles eres gay?!− Soltó scott, por lo que quise reír cual demente… mi amigo realmente era lento.

Jackson tomo la palabra. − Todos sabemos que Stiles. No, es gay. − Todos asistieron

−Ufff…! − Respiro tranquilo mi amigo.

− Es bisexual. − Continuo Jackson..

− Que!

− Crei que sabia… − Solto cora, preocupada al ver la cara palida de Scott.

− Ya se le pasara. − susurre. Aunque me sentía bastante tenso al ver la mirada pesada sobre mi. Derek, que pensaría sobre esto?. Acaso sabia de mi orientación sexual? Por eso se abalanzo sobre mi?  
− Mis fotos, Lydia.− Pedí, buscando volver a la joda que se había creado minutos antes.

− ah! Te refieres a la del uruguayo? Ese que mordió al Frances… − Pregunto, Cora. Pensando que me refería a alguna de las primeras fotos que había antes de donde Isaac empezó.

− El qué Mordió en el hombro a un Frances o italiano? − pregunto Danny.

− Eso dije, Yo − reclamo Cora.

− A mi, que me muerda, cuando quiera − Solto Isaac mas despabilado ahora que recordaba, el había visto ese partido con migo.

− Tiene esposa! − Le reto Scott.

− Y…? Yo quiero que me muerda él, no su esposa… Aunque, si quiere trío…

− ISAAC!

− Ya deja de reprender al chico, tiene derecho. − le reprehendí a Scott.

− Soy su alfa!.

− Si. su alfa!. Pero no, su cinturón de castidad. − Le retruque.

Scott, se quedo mordiendo el labio y, guardando rugidos en su pecho. Eso le enseñaría.

− Ok, ya recordé. − Solto Lydia, ante el ambiente tenso. − Alison, dale las fotos a Stiles. Hazlo. − Le reto. Como si Alison fuera un cachorro que tomo mis pantuflas.

− OH…!! Pero a mi también me gusta.

− Bájatelas de f.a.c.e. − le dije. − lo mío es mío.

− Donde esta lo de “lo mío es tuyo…”

− Eso iba para tu ex… − sonreí, estirando la mano. − y, dado que tú ya no eres mi cuñada. − Le saque la lengua.

− Scott, salgamos de nuevo. − Lo sujeto del brazo, en broma. Isaac medio gruño.

− Que tiernos.!− me burle.

− wowoowowowo!! Lindo el gesto. Pero… un momento! − Scott, callo, al fin. − Solo quieres esa foto?! De quien es?!

− Es lavezzi. La bestia del fútbol. Considerado un bromista por todo el que lo conoce. Un payaso que te llega al corazón. − Sostuvo lydia. − A stiles le encanta.

− Ahorita, Tiene una pagina de FACE donde un montón piden que entre y, juegue en la cancha sin camisa. − recordó Isaac. No es que el se hubiera unido a ella.

− Tiene… unos músculos! Una barba candado! Unos bíceps, tríceps… y de todo. Tatuaje en su espalda y brazos. Piel bien caribeña… y unos ojos penetrantes. Le decían pocho lavezzi. pero ahora. Le dicen el potro, lavezzi.

− Dios! Stiles! Quieres que me desangre?.− Solto Danny y, Lydia se abanico, como si le faltara aire.

− Antes era gordito, trabajo mucho su aspecto. Para mejorar en la cancha.

− Isaac, el tío solo quería verse bueno, para las chicas. − le Solto, Jackson pasando un brazo por sus hombros y, atrayéndolo a su pecho. como estaban Ethan y, Danny. − o chicos?

Ambos rieron. Pero a Scott, no le causo ni la mas minima gracia. Se levanto molesto y, salio un rato. Como si fuera al baño. Pero yo le conocía. Hervía de celos.

− Los futbolistas tiene una condición física bastante trabajada.,, y entre partidos contiene mucho la parte sex… − Isaac callo y, pude captar que observaba algo ala distancia. − La parte sexual… como hacemos nosotros en el lacrosse… − se levanto. Y se fue, jackson se acomodo y, se apoyo en el hombro de aden causando la gracia de todos.

− SI, COMO NO! − Solto Lydia. Antelo de contenerse.

Seguimos hablando. Y Scott e Isaac volvieron. Scott, parecía quererse enterrar en una fosa muy onda. E Isaac estaba todo rojo y, algo nervioso, pero parecía molesto, también.

− Decidido! Me uniré al club de futbol soccer!− solté, para que los demás no notaran eso… que estaba sucediendo. Y con lo que ganaría mi apuesta.

− Stiles, No tienes que hacerlo, para mejorar tu cuerpo.− dijo Alison.

− Eso es imposible. − Jackson.

− No tiene remedio. − Scott.

− Es inmejorable… − susurro Derek. Con un resoplido. Todos sonrieron tomándolo como una burla. Pero yo lo sentí como algo mas… Y no pude evitar ruborizarme.

− No es para mejorar su actitud física. − Solto Danny.

− Es para mejorar sus retinas. − Sostuvo Ethan.

− De ser así… con entrar en lacrosse es suficientes. Que?! Se han visto. − Dijo Cora.

− Pero… a lacrose, entre por que Scott quería llamar la atención de cierta chica… ahora lo que llama la atención de Scott es cierta parte baja de… is….− Un codazo me dejo sin aire.

− Cierra la boca! − Me dijo entre dientes Scott.

− Que? De quien?! Suelta el chisme. − Lydia.

− Jaja. Solo bromeaba jaja. − Na.… ni me la creo yo.− en fin. Aguante Esequiel Lavezzi!

− Umm… nose − dudo Cora − Esa descripción, a mi me recuerda a alguien… ,paso.

− A Quien te recuerda, Cora?.− Pregunto Derek, abriendo su bocota por primera vez… después de tanto ajetreo con los indios.

− ummm… − Cora me miro y, miro a Derek de un lado al otro… sin saber que decir.

− Le recuerda a ti, verdad Cora?.− No, me iba a avergonzar… no señor.

− Este… pues, si.

− Solo que este, sonríe. Tú no. Este muchacho, párese tener sangre en las venas, tú no.

Esta jugada la ganaría. Yo.

 

   

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falta el final. espero les guste....

No puedo evitar encandilarme con aquel brillo en los ojos de mi castaño, pelionero. Pero no estoy satisfecho solo con eso, lo quiero todo. Desde la A hasta la Z y, si hay mas en este manual bilingüe que planeo crear sobre la piel de este hermoso ser…, las encontrare o fabricare con cada beso que planeo robarle hasta en cada uno de sus sueños.

¿Desde cuando me siento así? ¡A quien diablos le importa! solo lo siento y, me dejo llevar… eh perdido tanto…, ofreciéndome por completo, qué eh aprendido mi lección y, ahora solo deseo obtener lo que quiero, así tenga que rogarle o obligarle atándolo a cada extremó de mi cama. ¡Dios! No se como me controlo para no saltarle enzima en este precisó momento.

Al parecer...el, puede verlo en mis ojos, lo veo tragar nervios y, aprecio como se sonroja levemente esa preciosa piel que planeo obtener esta misma noche.“No te escaparas” mi cuerpo se emociona ante la anticipación y, es un alivio esa estupida maldición. Nadie ah notado la excitación que suelta mi cuerpo, como esos perfumes ambientales.

No pude contenerme a tomarlo en la cocina ¡¿Cuántas cosas pudimos hacer, si no nos interrumpían?! e aquí, el resultado de abrir mi boca demasiado. Stiles, me mira con desconfianza y, utiliza a la manada como vallas para mantenerme lo suficientemente apartado de él, pero no me importa cuanto intente detenerme o cuantas cosas, diga para ofenderme.  
No quiero otra noche ni otro día…, no quiero espera hasta que se decida, Se que le tientan mis caricias y, mis besos enfebrecen sus manías. Lo digo en enserio, aunque ni yo me lo creo, lo quiero en mi cama acurrucado en mis brazos y, llamando a mis labios, que desean tomarlo.  
Ahí, es donde estará, así…, el mismísimo infierno se desate y, el diablo venga a buscarme; Ese chico será mío, pase lo que pase.

Quizás…, esto empezó tres meses antes de la maldición.

* * *

 

Todo estaba solucionado, tristemente solucionado... Boyd había muerto por mis propias manos y, Erica había tenido un horrendo final. Pero el kanima había sido detenido, Scott tenia el mando, ahora. Mientras, qué yo, solo era un lobo más. Hundiéndome en la mera culpa, como siempre.

Los chicos regresaron a su instituto.

El pequeño Isaac destilaba tristeza en cada gesto, era entendible su duelo. Se había hecho muy amigo de Boyd y, Erica. Además, que como lobos, sentimos a nuestra manada; Una familia. Todos llevábamos el dolor escondido a la manera de cada uno…,Stiles y, Lydia no tenia la mordida pero si tenían el corazón en el equipo y sufrían como todos los demás, pero algo me decía qué lo superarían pronto. Y más, si mi presencia no estaba para recordárselos.

 

Alison a pesar de todo, siempre fue parte del equipo…, a su modo. Estuvo desde el principio y, aunque Isaac no pierde el tiempo en recordarle que le clavo semejante puñales en la espalda. Se nota que esta cómoda con todos nosotros. La joven estaba madurando y, ahora podía encontrar la verdad en tan solo una mirada y, presentir la mentira con tan sólo escucharla…,  
Una experta, tanto o mejor que nosotros.

Peter Hale se encontraba rondándonos y, al parecer se estaba reencontrando con su humanidad… esa qué perdió al destruir a su propia sobrina.

Según stiles; ‘’Todos tenemos un demonio dentro, que busca salir arañando la superficie…’’. Es por eso qué había decidido irme. Alejarme de todos, éstos buenos chicos. Los cuales, no merecían tenerme como una carga.

Pero tenia un problema y, ese problemilla se llama; Cora Hale, mi pequeño hermana.

Esa tarde; Intente convencerla por todos los medios… de una orden, pase al soborno y, vergonzosamente termine casi rogando de rodillas.«En breve no habrá más remedio que abandonar el pueblo» intente explicarle. « No. Ahí, nada bueno, aquí» (No ahí futuro, no ahí familia…) Es lo que quise decir… Pero sabia que eso era una vil mentira.  
Ellos eran nuestra familia, ahora. Entonces ella simplemente lloro y, fue como ver a Laura suplicándome que volviéramos a Beaicon Hill. Mi pecho se oprimió y, quise aullar de dolor... «Pero yo, yo no me puedo ir». Su rostro se llenó de una tristeza infinita...«tengo amigos, Derek ¡Amigos! No quiero irme y, no quiero que te vallas» me sentí nuevamente un mounstro.

La fuente del pueblo estaba tan cerca como el instituto donde los demonios estudiaban. Me senté en el borde para pensar ¿Cómo convencería a Cora? ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Como hacerla entender? ¡ Nosotros no pertenecíamos aquí!.

Oh, al menos eso pensé hasta esa tarde.

Alguien estaba observando los columpios, con nostalgia... Lo sabia, por que…, podía olerle desde donde estaba. No es que me dedicara a olfatear a cada desconocido. Pero el olor era tan familiar qué mis sentidos me traicionaron buscando el origen. Entonces de inmediato, supe quien era, con esa tonta capucha roja y, ese aroma tan inconfundibles. Ese chico era tan irritante, como un dolor de muelas.  
Estaba decidido a marcharme, cuando ese tonto muchacho se levanto de su banca y, le sonrío a una muchacha con rosas en los brazos. — Siento la demora, stiles. — Soltó apenada.

 

— No ahí problema, Rachel. los hombres fuimos creados para esperar… — sostuvo su mano y, me sentí agobiado, por aquel contacto. Entonces lo hizo y, gruñí sin entenderme a mi mismo. Le había besado el dorso de la mano. —…,mas aún, si es una señorita tan hermosa.

— ¡Pero qué dices! Lydia tiene razón… — Se soltó nerviosa y, toda ruborizada. El chico solo se rió divertido. — No temes morir joven.

— Si, pero Lydia no va a darte esto… — la chica puso una mueca en su rostro, al intentarle quitarle un papel de las manos a stiles, que sonrío al lograr esquivarla.

– ¿Stiles? – Solté sorprendido, al verlo con un ramo de flores blancas. Ya no entendía nada…, ¿estaba en una cita? ¿Por que la chica le daba flores? ¿No era al revés? empecé a sentirme, viejo… ¿tanto habían cambiado, las citas de adolescentes?.

Su corazón dio un sobresalto, al mismo tiempo qué se giro asía mi — Oh, Derek… ¿Qué haces aquí? — y, fue entonces que note que me había acercado, demasiado y, sin darme cuenta. — ¿Sucedió algo?

– No, sólo quería saludar – Y dicho esto.

— ¡Al gato por distraído, le pisan la cola! — Grito la chica, quitandole el papel de las manos a stiles, Ella se fue con una sonrisa, dejándonos solos.

— ¡¿Que se dice?!— le grito a la distancia.

— Eres el mejor, el mas grande y, guapo de todo Beaicon Hill. — grito la chica mientras saltaba con una henorme sonrisa. — pero en lo que esto sea falso, te pateare el trasero, stilinski.

— Awww…, lastima que no seas mi tipo… — Lo observe, con la mano extendida regresando el saludo y, viéndola partir dando saltos de entusiasmo. “es muy guapa”; si lo pensó, sólo él lo sabe. — ¡Oye!

¡Solo le he dado un golpe! Pequeñísimo en el hombro. — Te le quedaste mirando, como idiota. — fue mi única respuesta. — ¿Acaso, arruine tu cita? — Pregunte al verlo con el ceño fruncido y, sobrándose el brazo.

Arqueo una de sus finas rubias y, brillantes cejas — Creo que me confundes con Scott. — y, se rió. Sinceramente no entendí el chiste. El pareció notarlo en mi corta expresión.

Resoplo. — La mayoría de las tías — dijo — solo buscan un tío cachas, el cuerpo lo es todo en esta vida, dentro no hay nada, todo se reduce a cuerpo y en mi caso…, soy de contextura pequeña y, mi brillante cerebro suele encandilarlas demasiado, por lo que prefieren huecos y, con cortes de luces… algo así, como… Jackson.

— Y, con eso, quieres decir qué…?

— Si. Es por eso a ti también te va bien el ligue… — gruñí. — calma, lo que quiero decir es que le ofrecí el numero de teléfono de Jackson a cambio de un favor…

— ¿Por esos las rosas? — el las miro.

— Por eso las rosas. — Me sonrío, guiñándome un ojo. — no son fáciles de conseguir en esta época y, mucho menos, blancas, pero su madre tiene un jardín botánico en su mansión. — No se por que empecé a caminar con el, pero lo hice. — Te has dado cuenta que el 65% de los… — volví a gruñir y, el solo sonrío, rozándose el cuello, bastante nervioso. — Vale, qué no digo mas…,— el silencio fue agradable los seis segundo que duro, — pero de todas formas… — aun así, era agradable verlo tan suelto, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo estamos discutiendo. — el resoplo, al parecer me comento algo…, que yo ni por enterado. — Resulta evidente que no sabes de qué estoy hablando.

– No lo sé a ciencia cierta. — Quizás tuvo un altercado con alguien, o algo así. Conociéndole…, es lo mas seguro.

 

— Bueno, ya te enteraras algún día. — Luego se pone serio. — Tengo entendido que estás metido en un problemilla — dice y, es tan extraño tomarlo enserio mientras carga con esas rosas blancas, Como princesa de cuento. — Quería que supieras que a todos no causa mucha tristeza que quieran marcharse. ¿sabían que Isaac también considera la posibilidad de irse con ustedes…?— Negué sorprendido.

— ¿Te molestaría qué lo hiciera?.

—¿…Por qué? – inquirí con enfado.

— tranquilo lobito. — Me dio unos golpecitos, con el dorso de la mano en el pecho. Arqueé una ceja y, el solo se rió. — Solo me preocupa tu falta de tacto, aveces solo piensas en ti y, no me gruñas por que te muerdo, aunque me rompa un diente… — suspiro — Es solo que no notas qué estas con un puñado de niños, no quisiera que saliera lastimado. No mas de lo que ya sufrió… además… sospecho qué para Scott seria un golpe muy duro qué Isaac también se fuera.

No debí sorprenderme cuando entramos al cementerio del pueblo, pensé en dispensarme y, dejarlo a solas. Pero parecía no molestarle mi compañía y, le seguí en silencio mientras lo escuchaba parlotear como siempre. Entonces se detuvo, recto, como si estuviera en la milicia. — Es cierto, se molestara si llego así. — Resoplo y, me paso las rosas, sorprendiéndome y, antes de decirle algo, su buzo voló a mi rostro, gruñí. — Mas respeto, Derek qué no estamos en un bar.

Me quite la prenda del rostro para verle con solo una playera pegada al cuerpo. Inconcientemente arqueo una ceja al verle mas fornido de hombros, lo cual iba perfecto con su cintura diminuta. ¿Qué había dicho de su cuerpo? Pero si era… impresionante, para no decir perfecto. Y, cabe recalcar que el muchacho no es, ningún, un hombre lobo, entonces me di cuanta de una cosa, hacia tiempo que no veía a stiles, con poca ropa, no malentiendan. Es solo que recién estaba empezando el verano aquí… ajham — ¿hablas del mismo respeto qué tú me das?

— ¿De qué hablas? — fingió demencia. — ¡soy un ángel! — soltó con fingida indignación, luego me quito las rosas y, me murmuro. — más te vale qué mi madre no halla escuchado eso.

Su madre, claro. Sonreí enternecido con eso… mientras lo veía caminar frente a mi. Recordé que tenia el horrible buzo rojo en mis manos y, como un auto reflejo lo olfateo, su aroma era increíblemente delicioso, lejos del sudor o el olor a colonia. Podía sentir el aroma a stiles, por todo aquel poliéster…

— Ey, Ma! Mira, conseguí tus favoritas… — lo vi agacharse y, casi podía asegurar que estaba hablando con ella mentalmente, como un secreto de confesión. Tomo un pequeño jarrón de aspecto chino por su pintorescos colores y, se dirigió a una pequeña fuente que contenía una llave para sacar agua de allí. Limpio el jarrón mientras yo observaba la cruz con el nombre Claudia Stilinski con la fecha de defunción a continuación. Y, la notoria frase; Amada madre y, esposa. — vez, te dije que no era tan aterrador… — susurro.

— aterrador?

— Lo siento. Pero cuando te describí, supuse que eso diría…

— Es agradable ver que le cuentas a tu madre lo ‘aterrador’ que soy…

Stiles, rió con soltura hincado a mi lado mientras ponía las rosas con delicadeza. — Me alegra ver… que no me tomas por un loco.

— Para mi siempre lo fuiste, desde qué te conozco.

Puso los ojos en mi y, solo me hinqué a su lado. — Además, yo también suelo hablar con Laura y, mi madre… Estoy seguro de que ambas sugiera que eres un demente.

— Les hablas de mi. — se sorprendió y, luego sonrío — Pues claro, soy lo mas interesante en la vida de los lobos…

Saliendo del cementerio, aparecieron las nubes y, nos cubrieron.

Llegamos nuevamente a la plaza donde nos encontramos.

Estaba lloviendo, pero ambos nos detuvimos y comenzamos a hablar allí mismo; nos cobijamos bajo uno de los robles para no mojarnos demasiado, no había tormenta asía que no temíamos la caída de un rayo…, de todas formas podría proteger el cuerpo de stiles, con el mío, si aquel roble caía.

 

— Sé lo que tú crees…,— Mire el contorno de su rostro, mientras el, observaba el cielo. — qué todo lo qué pasó… es enteramente tú culpa.

— Lo es.

— Así como fue mi culpa, que mi madre enfermara y, prácticamente en un arranque de psicosis perdiera la vida.

No pude decir nada ante ello. —…

— Derek, si tenemos la culpa o no la tenemos…, lo bueno es que lo sentimos y, sabemos que duele y, nos arrepentimos y, somos humanos. — quise abrir mi boca — No me vengas con esa chorrada de hombre lobo y, toda la cosa… eres en parte humano. Por qué eres de carne, hueso y, corazón. Aunque algo negro y duro… pero corazón al fin.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. —tu no lo entiendes…  
— lo entiendo., más que cualquiera. Pero.., no crees que ya te has castigado demasiado?

— Quiero ser fuerte, por Cora…

— Patrañas. Eres fuerte…, físicamente lo eres… pero mentalmente eres mas débil que cualquiera de nosotros. Si quieres protegerla…, borra tus fantasmas, tus demonios. Ellos solo te dejaran vulnerable ante lo que venga. — Suspiro y, miro su reloj entonces puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y, se apoyo nuevamente en el árbol, pisándolo con un pie. Se veía tan diferente, tan serio con aquellas gotas que caían por su cabello y, resbalaban por su rostro.

— ¿Cuándo, te convertiste en consejero? — Arqueo una ceja asía mi y, note como sus labios se hallaban húmedos con esas benditas gotas de lluvia que se resbalaban, haciéndolos brillar… tragué sintiéndome incomodo, por notar esos detalles. de pronto hinchó sus cachetes y, largo una carcajada sacando sus manos y, sujetándose el estomago, acaso había notado que me le quede mirando. — ¡¿Qué?!— Exigí molesto lo que incremento su risa.

— Oh, por dios…. Espera. — Se aclaro la garganta. — Mira. — Dijo calmando su risa y, quitándose unas gotas de los ojos. Entonces se inclino asía mi. El corazón se detuvo y, la boca me quedo entre abierta ante la sorpresa de su cercanía. las hojas secas de aquel árbol fueron quitadas de mi cabello, por las manos frias de stiles, eso note cuando rozó mi rostro al estirarse.

— ¿Tienes frió? Toma.

— Esta mojado. — soltó, alejándose y, sobándose los brazos para luego tomar el buzo que Derek le ofrecía.

— Lo siento, olvide que lo llevaba colgado en el hombro.

— Yo, no te lo pedí de vuelta. Pero si enfermo tendras que hacer mi tarea de aritmética.

Me sorprendí ante esa sugerencia, note que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Quizás por el frío. De noche solía cambiar el clima de esa forma. — Cora me dijo que era una de tus materias favoritas.

— Ah… lo había olvidado. Olvide muchas cosas…

 

— y, crees que ella no lo ah hecho, también. — Levante la vista que había bajado momentáneamente. — lo siento, no debería meterme.

— No. Tienes razón.

— Oh, Dios! No lo hagas… ¡No se te ocurra darme la razón, Derek Hale!.

— ¿Por que no? Solté prepotente apoyando el hombro en el árbol para mirarlo frente a frente. El hizo lo mismo.

— No quiero que llueva toda la semana. Es mas temo que esta tormenta sea a causa de nuestro armonioso encuentro.

 

— No recuerdo que fuéramos tan incompatibles. — el abrió la boca y, se elevo las cejas con gracia.

— Somos tan incompatibles como el agua y, el aceite.

— Pero ambos pueden estar dentro de una hoya.

— Pero no se mezclan. — Me aseguro, en un susurro, como si pretendiera que fuera un secreto.

Le segui el juego y, susurre acercándome a él. — Pero se acompañan

— Touche.

— No eres tan insoportable… — Solté sin darme cuenta.

— Oh gracias… tu tampoco eres tan desagradable. — se mordio el labio. — Ósea, Como Siempre estamos discutiendo.

— Porque tú siempre empiezas con tus tonterias.

— ¿Yo? Tu eres el que siempre se la da de macho alpha.

— ¿Yo? — le copie, causando que él, me diera un golpecito con la palma de la mano. Stiles, no era tonto. Lo hacia despacio, solo disimulando. Sabia que si lo hacia con fuerza solo se lastimaría a el mismo.

— Incluso cuando estas equivocado... Especialmente cuando estas equivocado — Me apuntó con un dedo acusatorio — te comportas como si fueras Tarzán; El rey de la selva y, no lo digo por que tengas los músculos de Terminator.

Me reí y, empezamos a caminar mientras la lluvia cesaba. Era increíble que lo hiciéramos, caminando al mismo tiempo, como si adivináramos los movimientos o pensamientos del otro.

— Irte a Inglaterra o a América no servirá de nada — soltó, una vez frente a su casa. El auto de sheriff se hallaba en la entrada del Garaje, imponente. Pero por suerte, las cosas con él estaban aclaradas. — Ya que en todas partes te sentirás como un árbol desarraigado…, tanto tu como Cora, créeme yo me fui tras la muerte de mi madre… y, no dure ni dos meses lejos de todo esto…, recordar todo lo bueno, me hace bien. — me dijo mientras le daba la espalda a su casa y, me miraba a los ojos. Unos ojos grandes, brillantes y, sinceros.

— Yo no lo hice entonces porque no podía, estaba acongojado, pense que todos me volverían fríamente la espalda diciéndote: no queremos niños, de madres suicidas aquí.

— ¿Y, así fue?

— En parte. — Asistió. ¿Entonces? Pregunte y, el prosiguió… — Pero Scott estaba ahí, mi padre… y, luego muchas personas qué valen la pena, vinieron a mi… como tú y, Cora … y,… bueno, tu sabes… Yo estaba demasiado triste para intentar cambiar nada en ese entonces, pero puse de mi parte y, logre salir adelante. De no hacerlo…, no se que hubiera sido de mi padre y, la bebida o, que estupidez hubiera hecho Scott…, sin mi. Ya, sabes… ¡Soy genial! Bueno, dejare que descanses de mi parloteo…, tu sabrás que decisión tomar... Ya estas grandecito, ¿Verdad?.

— Lo estoy. — Asistí con las manos en la chamarra.

— Si, siento inmiscuirme. Tal vez no debí… nos vemos Derek…

— Stiles, ¡Espera!. — Dije al verlo girarse y, dirigirse a la entrada de su casa.

— Si?

— No recuerdo haber sentido deseos de hablar con nadie como lo hice contigo, esta noche. — sonreí mientras tiraba de mi cabello, lo que decía era cierto y, fue interesante ver lo sorprendido que estaba por mis palabras. — Gracias, por los consejos, los tendré en cuenta.

 

Luego de eso una sensación extraña me quedo en el pecho. No me fui esa semana, ni la otra, ni la otra…

Entonces. Un mes después…

 

Esperaba pacientemente a que él nuevo alpha de Beaicon Hill saliera de clases, por ende tenia que también esperar a la pulga que venia incluida en el paquete. Stiles salía abrazando sutilmente lo que parecía una chica…,la cual parecía llorar desconsolada. Arrugue el ceño inconcientemente.

\- Es que no puedo creer que me halla engañado.  
-Dayan, tienes que entender…, que aveces… los hombres somos unos mentirosos, unos royeros…,pero pues…- lo vi. morderse el labio mientras sobaba la espalda de la chica que lloriqueaba a su lado. Entonces susurro - que lastima que sean tan irresistibles, caray… - Arquee una ceja al escucharlo decir aquello… ¿irresistibles? Acaso, el era..

-¿Que?

-Nada. digo…, encontraras a alguien mejor que ese tonto…¡ya lo veras! Eres preciosa e inteligente. -Dijo haciéndola girar en el aire.- la chica sonrío ante aquello. - encontraras a alguien igual que tú, que sepa apreciarte.

\- No lo creo.

-Claro que si, Brad Pitt será un poroto a su lado. ¡Ya lo veras!

-Tiene razón… hay chicos… muy delicados, bellos, inteligentes…- o, oh… eso no me gusta, ese tonito, esa mirada.- tan frágil y, apuesto…

-Bu-bueno, tampoco tanto…- se ruborizo, sintiendo los dedos de la chica, caminando por su pecho, con coquetería. — Encontraras a alguien mas, para ir al baile.- quito sus manos, gentilmente.

\- ¿Por qué no tu?- por que no sale con barbies huecas…, quize contestar por stiles.

-Por que… tengo… eh, cosas que hacer… -levanto la vista y me vio a la distancia. -Ehy, Derek! Nos vemos… Day… -eso es stiles, corre… Yo te protejo de la piraña.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Vengo ah por Scott…

\- Scott ? Oh, él salio antes, su clase se suspendió y, fue a ayudar a Dayton con unos pedidos de la veterinaria.

-¿No tienen las mismas clases?- pregunte, observando como la chica de la que se despidió stiles, nos observaba a la distancia, con ojo de águila.

-No todas. Yo estoy en música y, él en carpintería…, con Isaac.- Lo vi arrugar el ceño. Acaso, estaba celoso. - es opcional.

-Ya veo.

Bien, nos vemos… camino un trecho y, note como la chica salio disparada al parecer pensando en cortarle el camino. Sonrei de lado. Oye stiles! Y, el jeep.

Mi bebe, se encuentra enfermito en el mecánico, al pareces tengo que cambiarle el motor…- bufo y, luego susurro con gracia.- todo es dinero…

-¿Quieres qué te lleve?

-¿Enserio?- Asiste, esperando que la joven no le llamara ofreciéndose también. Seguramente sabia esto… y, por la pinta era la típica chica Barbie con coche, esperando atrapar a su ken -Seria genial! Así, no llegare tarde a mi empleo.

-¿Empleo?- solté abriéndole la puerta.

El se acerco riendo.- Oh, Derek gracias… - junto sus manos a la altura de su mejilla derecha y, pestaño rápidamente.- que caballero.

-Cállate.- apretándole la cabeza para que se agachara y, entrara.

-Ya, ya… ya entre. Salvaje… -murmuro.

-Puedes, caminar entonces…

-¡Adoro lo salvaje!,¡lo salvaje es genial! -Soltó observando a la chica caminado asía nosotros.- Pero por lo que mas quieras, arranca.

Me rei ante eso, apretando el acelerador. - ¿Qué sucede, campeón… huyendo de admiradoras?

-Psicópatas…, casi, le arranca cierta parte importante a su ex…, en plena clase de música y, con un Cutter…

-Enserio?

-SIP! El único valiente qué se animo a sacarla de allí, fue Moa. Oye! No te rías de mi desgracia. -Gruño de una manera bastante sexy, cosa que me hizo frenar de golpe ante el pensamiento.- ¿Quizás, con tanto animal? Aprendí a controlar bestias. Ah! ¡estas, loco! Casi se me salto el corazón.

\- creí…, oír algo…? -Mentí. Oigan! Puedo darme el gusto.

-¿Y…? -dijo acercándose interesado. Lo mire de reojo, mientras observaba a nuestro alrededor… , con evidente preocupación, su aroma inundo nuevamente mis fosas nasales. Aleluya.

\- Nada, falsa alarma.

-Ufff…! No me asustes así, quieres? Soy demasiado sensible.

Y, ¿cuanto? Me pregunte, observando la forma detallada en que sus lunares se desparramaban por sus brazos descubiertos. Stiles, traia una simple musculosa roja con letras negras y, bordes blancos. -¿Por qué traes eso puesto?

-¿Que cosa? -Se miro así mismo, como si se hubiera olvidado de cómo se vistió en la mañana.

-¿Bulls, 23? ¿No juegas con el… 24?

-Oh, Toros de Chicago, era mi equipo favorito, cuando El gran Jordan estaba en él, solía ver las grabaciones de sus partidos. Y, se la gane a Jackson en un juego de cartas. Es oficial y, tiene el autógrafo de él,- sonrío. de una manera tan linda, que quise morder a ese Jordan quien quiera que sea.

-Espera…, estas hablando de Michael Jordan?

-Dha! ¿De quien mas?

-No sabia que te gustaba el básquet.

-Bromeas! Lo amo.- se acomodo en el asiento. Mientras yo seguía el camino, entonces note que no sabia a donde carajos, me dirigía. Eso era tan vergonzoso.

-Eh, stiles…

-Si?

-¿Donde trabajas?

El se largo a reír derrumbándose en el asiento. Me detuve y, niego tomándome la cabeza. Ese idiota… se estaba divirtiendo a costillas mías.

-Realmente estas en cualquiera, Der…  
-Der…?

-Si ya sabes, como Dex de Dexter, pero Derek… de los labor…- se sobo el cabello apenado- ah!…, olvídalo.

\- tu serias… Didi? O, cerebro?

-Sabes quien…- abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡No viví en una cueva! Stick…

\- stick? Ya! Yo seria cerebro pero con mejor guardarropa.

Nos reímos y, volví a arrancar el auto.

-Trabajo en la tienda deportiva del centro comercial. Eh ahí la elección de ropa para hoy.- Sonrío.

-Guahu! Scott no me dijo nada, ¿Desde hace cuanto…?.

-Scott, no sabe… conseguí el trabajo hace poco…, eres el primero en enterarse. - Era el primero en enterarme y, me sentí fascinado ante esa idea. Me estacione y, el bajo, mirando al cielo.

-¿Que haces?

-Me aseguro de qué no Lloverá… ya sabes, como la ultima vez.

Me reí de las ocurrencias de ese tonto payaso.- solo por que nos llevamos un poco mejor?

-No. Por qué estas riendo demasiado a menudo y, casi no te eh escuchado gruñir… temo, por el fin del mundo.

-Ya cállate.- Solté mas serio.

-Ese es nuestro, Derek.- sentí una calidez muy grande inundar mi pecho.

Fue un mes después, de ese mes…. Que a Cora se le ocurrió que le alquilara unas películas. Salí arrastrando mis pies, las tormentas eran muy fuertes. Llegue al centro comercial y, por alguna razón me detuve en la caza deportiva, estaba cerrada y, me pregunte si Stiles seguía trabajando allí.

Al entrar en Blue Movie, de pronto estaba perdido entre las secciones, acción, comedia, drama, romance. No, sabia que película debería llevarle a Cora…

-Oh, vamos, ¡Ryan! Tienes que tenerla.- esa voz…

-No. No esta…

-Pero… si, estaba. - Claro, stiles… parecía molesto y, discutía con el chico del video club, por la ropa que tenia puesta y, el hecho que estaba del otro lado del mostrador.- Te la puse hace dos segundos en el mostrador…

-No se de que hablas.- sonrio, mentía.

-Mira jerry…

-Ryan…- aclaro.

-Eres el pato luca, por como te haces el loco.

\- stiles, no tengo esa pelicula.

-Ni las otras dos que te puse hace un minuto.

-Mala suerte, muchos tiene mala suerte… como ciertas personas que olvidan llamar…- apoyo los codos en la mesa colocando su rostro sobre sus manos -alguien debió levantarlas.

-Alguien como tú, - le acuso arrugando las cejas.- Mira…,si esto es en venganza por no haber aceptado salir contigo, MacGiver…

-Stiles, qué no se de que hablas.

-Maldito hijo… de…- tomo una película cualquiera y, la coloco sobre la mesa.- ¡Quiero esta!

-¿Seguro?.

-Siiii.- apretó los dientes. La tomo y, marco en la computadora.

-Tarjeta.

-Enserio?! Desde cuando me pides la tarjeta de socio.- soltó colérico y, casi con burla. Rebusco su cartera, la saco y se la puso con brusquedad sobre la palma de la mano, casi como no queriendo tocarle.- feliz?

-Esta vencida.

-¿Que? ¡Claro que no! ¡La hice hace cuatro meses!

-Venció!- Sostuvo, cortándola frente a el.

-¡Voy ah!- En cuanto stiles quiso saltarle enzima,. Lo sujete del hombro.

-¿Que sucede?

-Der? - stiles se enderezó, sorprendido y, apenado. -Nada.

El chico alto de cabello oscuro y, ojos azules, se hundió de hombros.- solo se le venció la tarjeta.

Tome un trozó de la tarjeta que había volado a la mesa.-¿Con cuatro meses? -Arqueé una ceja. El muchacho se incomodo. - Stiles, por que no buscas tu película, mi tarjeta tiene dos meses…, estoy seguro que no ah vencido.- Mis ojos brillaron y, el chico se tenso.- ¿verdad?

-Ah, si claro…

-¿Que te parece esta? Es muy interesante, larga… pero habla sobre las metas y, problemas que acarrea una persona para lograr a la felicidad plena.

-En pocas palabras…, como todas pero mas cursi.

-Exacto.- sonrío mientras la empujaba contra mi pecho.- Oh, mira esta….

-¿La casa en el lago?

-Es muy tierna…, al puro estilo romántico. Quizás, a Cora le guste.

-Diablos! Esta es tremenda película! Cojonudisima! Lloraras como una niñita…

-De que trata?

-¡Cadena de favores! Tienes que haberla visto.- Negué Un profesor les explica a los alumnos qué es lo que van a hacer todo el año y les expone la tarea principal: "dar una idea para cambiar al mundo y ponerla en práctica". Un de los chicos, obviamente, el protagonista le muestra su idea la cual consiste que él les haga un favor a tres personas que no puedan hacer por sí mismos, y que cada una de ellas hagan lo mismo con otras tres, y así sucesivamente.

-Suena interesante.

-Y, trágica. Pero te enseña que aunque sufrimos y, sentimos que estamos al borde, siempre ahí una esperanza y, quizás solo necesites que alguien extienda su mano Asia ti. Y te saque del poso…, con solo hacer algo insignificante. Pero al mismo tiempo, simbólico. Bastante, inspirador…

Entonces…- dije colocándola de nuevo en el stand pero stiles la tomo y, volvió a lanzármela al pecho.

-¡La llevas!

-Ok…,

Stiles, me ayudo a conseguir las películas.- Espera no elegiste las tuyas.

\- Bromeas? No pienso alquilar aquí, si lo hago. Debo volver para devolverlas y, no quiero volver, por aquí…

-Yo podría devolverlas por ti… - ¡calla boca! Que mierda estoy diciendo?

-Nha! de todas formas me eh visto, casi todas… y, este lugar se ira a la quiebra sin mi.

Luego de ver la película, maldije a stiles. Por que prácticamente me estrujo este alma humana que intento resguardar bajo una alfombra de polvo. No llore, claro que no… a uno se le puede pegar una basura en el ojo… de vez en cuando. Cierto?

Entonces, me pase pensando en sus palabras, en todos sus consejos y, en aquella película. Llegando a una conclusión; Por todo lo que eh sufrido, por todo lo que eh perdido, ¿Qué será mi recompensa?. ese era mi pensamiento.

Me levante y, baje al Loft encontrándome a Cora hablando por celular… - Te lo digo, estaban de fabula.- se río mientras sujetaba las películas en sus manos. Recordé que debía devolverlas.

Suspiro. - realmente tienes un excelente gusto. ¡Dios!, La cruda realidad; con George Butler ese hombre es ardiente y, ne que decir de ese actor como se llama… ese de Perdona si te llamo amor. Si ese… baybe…, quede toda babas…, ¿enserio? Que te jodan!

\- CORA!- La regañe por el lenguaje obsceno.

Resoplo. ¿con quien diablos estaba hablando?- si, la alquile y la vi anoche… si, se que me dijiste que no la viera, lydia me la recomendó. Si lose… , no es para tanto… eh, cualquiera.. No, no, no. ¿Enserio? No te burles así de ti mismo, Tu no eres como él… yo te veo mas del estilo ardiente, ¡Pero tu eres guapo!. Oh vamos, stiles…

¡Stiles! Era stiles, Salte echándome el café enzima. Cora me chito haciéndome callar…

-No no… solo es…, Pe-peter… -soltó. ¿Por que le dijo eso?- Oh, vamos… , no tiene nada de malo. Por cierto, que paso con ryan no saldras con el? Verdad.

_Agudice mi oido._

-Por que? Te dijo algo -soltó nervioso.

-Decirme?. Prácticamente me rogó que lo disculpara contigo, se arrastro como una cucaracha. Te juro por mis garras que Dessié ¡aplastarlo!

Lo escuche reírse del otro lado.- Ya cálmate, no es para tanto.

Mi hermana me miro de soslayo, disimule y, tome el periódico.- todavía no entiendo por que no aceptaste salir con el, ósea un ligue es un ligue, verdad? Tampoco tienes que casarte con él.

Un ligue? Pero si ese… era un chico. Y, stiles es un chico y… oh…

\- vamos, stiles. Admite y, dime quien te esta comiendo el cerebro. ¡ que tiene que haber alguien! Joder. Por mas forron que sea Ryan. Esta mas bueno que pudín casero. ¡Que no! Anda, suéltalo.

-No ahí nadie Cora, pero…, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo.

-Sabias que se que mientes? Verdad… aunque, estemos al teléfono.

Lo escuche resoplar. - ok, si ahí alguien. ¿contenta?

¡¿Que?!¿Quién como? Por que? ¿Desde cuando?

Mi hermana salto victoriosa. Gritando y, festejando, como loca. -¡Ya cálmate, Cora!

-Vainilla o chocolate?- Pregunto.

-No/voy/a/decírtelo.

-Pero! Anda! chica o chico…? Somos amigos, hermanos. Y, le daré tu teléfono a Ryan si no me lo dices. -No dejare que eso pase.

\- Eso es jugar sucio, enana.

\- dímelo….

-Chocolate.

-hujuuuu!!!! Quien es? Scott?siempre sospeche de ustedes…

-Que carajo! Cora ni de broma…

-Jackson? Eh, los eh visto juntitos…  
-No, antes me la apretó con la puerta..

-Huy, eso a de doler…- seguro que si. -En fin. Uhmmm… ya se! Peter.?

-¿Quieres que te lleve a un psiquiatra o lo haces voluntariamente? Y, deja de adivinar que no te lo diré…

\- Lydia? Oye! Siempre pensé que tiene un hombre dentro.

-Cállate. -Se río.

-Isaac? Nha… no creo. Ambos mordéis la almohada…

-Oye! Habla por el, Yo, Soy bisexual! -Confesión ¿necesitaba algo mas?  
\- SI, Pero algo me dice que mueres por morder la almohada.

-Sabes… si, lo morboso es genético?

-Por que? Piensas tener hijos con mi hermano.

-¡¡CORA! - Su corazón casi traspaso el auricular del celular…

-Ah! picaron, es Derek… cuñao!

-No se de que hablas. Alison debió golpearte muy duro en su ultima practica.

-Finge de todas formas es obvio.

\- uy si!

-Lose, Stiles.. Yo lo se… oh, mira Derek quiere hablar contigo.- Abrí mis ojos y, lance el diario a un costado. Haciéndole señas a Cora de que se callara.

  
\- No! Ni en tus sueños…

-Se que estas mintiendo…- canturrio.

-Saldré con alguien esta noche.

-Joder! Aun no sales con Derek y, ya le metes el cuerno.

-¡Que no me gusta Derek!

-Si como no… ¿con quien saldrás?- Si, eso… ¿con quien?

\- No lo conoces…

-Bien, quien?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Solo dilo.

-UHF!!! Es un amigo de Ethan…, Lucas…, Es personal treiner…

-Es striper ,seguro.

-Cora…

-¿Donde lo conociste?

-lo conocí en el cumpleaños de Danny. Muy chevere…

\- te dije… ¡le dije a Derek!, que tenia que ir a esa fiesta. - me reprocho, mirandome acusadora. -A donde Irán? Tiene auto? Saldrán a cenar? Si ahí películas de noche en su casa…, solos en el sofá, solo quiere sexo… corre por nuestra virginidad.

Quise aplaudir ese consejo. si, corre...

  
-No digas tonterías…, Me dijo que será sorpresa… nos veremos en la plaza.

Nuestra plaza. ¿Qué? Diablos, no es nuestra plaza…

\- Que tal si es… un violador serial de peques? Eh?

-No lo es… pero de serlo… no se lo reprocharia… no si soy el peque…

-Stiles!

-¿Que?

-Tomate esto con seriedad.

\- No lo hago…? Oh vamos es solo mi primer cita… con un chico. No voy a tomarme de la mano con el e ir saltando como un conejito. Cantando like a virgin de Madona. Mientras nos dirigimos a un telo.

-Me preocupo, stiles.

-Lo se nena, pero… soy un adulto… O, casi un prototipo. Déjame pecar… déjame caer… déjame llorar… después solo queda reír y, dejar de soñar. Beybe! Beybe!

-Ya a que hora se verán?

-No lo se… y, de saberlo no te lo dire… me llamara, antes de pasar por mi.

Y ahí estaba, Yo. En una cafetería, con el cerebro reboltijiado, mareado y, con ganas de golpear cosas…, stiles Tendría una cita, con un chico. Y, no entendía por que me fastidiaba tanto la idea. Quizás, ¿Por qué, es mi compañero? ¿Por qué es stiles? ¿Por que me pertenece?  
Entonces, salgo de ahí, sintiéndome un demente… recordando, el hecho de que stiles, confeso su bisexualidad y, el hecho de salir con otros hombres. ¿Por qué de pronto encontrarme con Stiles parece marcar mi día y casualmente lo veo en todas partes? Me detengo frente a la plaza recordando el sonido de su melodiosa risa y, oh, milagro, qué la escucho. Camino a paso rápido y, me topo con stiles, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de un sujeto.

\- Lucas…, no crees que la luna esta maravillosamente, preciosa.

\- lo es en verdad…, pero no tanto, como tú. -Stiles se sonroja y, yo gruño llenándome de molestia.¿Quién se creía ese rubión para hacer sonrojar a mi castaño?- desde hace mucho deseaba invitarte a salir… pero Ethan me dijo que tenias algo con ese chico, Scott…

-¿Qué? No, solo somos amigos… casi, hermanos.

\- Bien me parece, bien…- lo tomo del mentón y, o, no… conocía ese movimiento. Le quite la pelota de fútbol americano a un chico (oye) (te la pagare) y, se las lance, debo decir que tengo buena puntería. Le pegue de costado a ese babas heladas.

-¡Lucas! Lucas, ¿te encuentras bien?.

Tome mi celular e, hice lo único que se me ocurrió.

\- hola! Jhon… vera…

Tres minutos después.

-Stiles, que bueno que te encuentro. - apreté mis puños para no gruñir al ver al sujeto recostado en su falda. Mientras stiles le inspeccionaba el ojo morado. -Tu padre me pidió que te llevara a casa.

\- ¿Derek? ¿Que? ¡¿Por que?! ¿Le sucedió algo?

-No..no… bueno, si… no se siente, bien.

-Seguro que se intoxico de pizza en cuanto me fui.

-Si…, es lo que pasa… si dejas a los ansíanos solos.

-Lucas, lo siento tengo que irme…- se levanto del banco, cuidando de no golpearlo, cosa que yo quería.

-Que? No, quédate.

-Bye beybe…- le beso la mejilla demasiado serca de los labios y, me mordí los mios de impotencia. la familia es lo primero - solto, puse mi mano sobre la espalda de stiles y casi lo arrastre hasta el Camaro.- ¡Fue lindo conocerte, Luc.! Salimos otro día vale. (¡llámame!)- Me encargare de que no lo haga.

Luego de aquella noche, todo en mi aumento al 100% me le quedaba viendo cuando se iba, sin poder evitar pensar “que buen culo” y, diablos que quise golpearme la cabeza contra el camaro y, que ni se diga cada vez que lo veía en pantalones cortos, haciendo deporte. Joder, esas piernas debían ser pecado. La forma en que mastica los lápices, esa boquita que me enloquecía, cada que masticaba chicle o peor aun, veía a esa lengua mañosa y, desvergonzada que osaba excitarme al verlo tomar un puto y, jodido helado, todo con suspicacia, vale que era un helado. ¡no el mapa al tesoro!

Desde ese preciso momento, supe que me gustaba stiles. Que me calentaba la sangre verle y, me enfurecía de celos de tan solo pensar en compartir algo de el. Stiles, era todo mío. Y punto. Lo aria mío como dios manda. Cuerpo a cuerpo, escuchando gemir mi nombre en cada envestida.

Fue así, qué con esa maldición.

Planeé mi jugada y, todo comenzó.

Ya, veríamos quien ganaría.


End file.
